thelorienleaguefandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Nova/@comment-25162335-20150108173612
I don't sleep very well that night. Considering all the things that we went through it's no surprise. They actually opened fire at us, they tried to kill us! And then there was that kid they actually killed, or should i say murdered? It seems they want us either dead or under their custody (to do God knows what to us!) and they are not even try to hide it anymore. I guess that mutant, the one the news have shown twice so far going nuts and attacking cops, is not improving their opinion of us very much. But can I really blame him? He watched his friend getting killed in front of him. And if I had to guess I would say that those cops probably have killed, or at least beaten up, their fair share of mutants. What would I have done in his place? Would I be able to kill someone to protect myself or others? I push that thought out of my head since I don't have the power to harm anyone and I don't want to have it anyway. That of course could mean that I will probably end up captured or killed... And with that happy thought I fall asleep. I wake up in the middle of the night. At least I think it's the middle of the night judging by the complete lack of light. Something woke me up but I'm not sure what it was. I look around the room trying to see if Kas is awake but what I see is not her. There is someone over her holding her mouth shut with his hand. I'm suddenly wide awake and my first instinct is to jump at him but I don't. I can see Kas eyes and they seem to be focused intently on him. She has probably seen me but she doesn't want to give me away by looking at me. Smart girl. Or maybe she is just trying to affect him with her power, whatever her power is. I'm not really sure what she can do yet. I can't see his face but I'm certain now that he is a boy, maybe a little older than us. I don't really know how I can see now, when just a minute ago all I could see was pitch black. I get out of bed very slowly trying not to make a sound and not taking my eyes away from Kas. She doesn't seem scared and he seems to be gesturing something at her. "I don't want to hurt you but you have to be quiet." he says to her. She nods and I pick up the nearest thing I can find, a hair dryer. I approach him from behind and before he can say anything else I bring it down hard on his head. He howls and tries to get away while Kas jumps up and comes next to me. "You should have hit him harder" she says to me. "Well I'm sorry I don't have your strength to smash phones!" I say to her. "And who the hell are you?" I say to the boy still holding his head. Oh come on, I didn't hit him that hard! "You could have asked me that before you banged me in the head!" He complains. "You shouldn't have put you hand over my mouth then." Kas retorts, crossing her hands for emphasis, although I'm pretty sure no one else but me can see it. "I banged by knee on you bed and I closed your mouth so you wouldn't scream when you woke up! I told you I'm not here to harm you! I'm like you, a mutant!" I take a step closer and look into his eyes. "Yeah, he is telling the truth, he is a mutant." I turn to Kas. "Well, look at that! I hit a mutant before I even knew he is a mutant like you did to me! I think you are rubbing off on me!" I can see her trying to hide her smile. "Shut up Spider." Surprisingly that nickname doesn't bother me. I actually like it. "How did you even know we were here?" She asks him. "Word travels. We heard about two girls about your age causing problems at King's Cross and one of our group saw you getting in this hotel so they send me to get you. Or at least offer you shelter if you need one. A place to be safe with others like you." He looks at us expectantly. "You do know you could wait and talk to us tomorrow somewhere else, like a normal person would do, instead of breaking in here like a thief?" I tell him. "No way! We have a policy in our group. We don't talk to other mutants in public, where everyone can see us, unless it's absolutely necessary. That's what kept us safe so far. It's harder for them to find one mutant but if they see a lot of kids together they are bound to understand we are up to something." That sounds surprisingly reasonable. "So what do you say? Are you coming with me or would you rather taking your chances on you own?" If he puts it like that he is not really giving us an option. I look at Kas and I see that she is thinking the same thing.